


Tiptoes

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Height difference, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Dating someone taller than you can be a challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy look who's back it's ur pal Alli! wow i haven't posted anything in like,,,,,,, 3 months,,,,
> 
> i've been busy with school and such and as an apology here, have this fluffy fic 
> 
> but anyway hedgehogs! here! some Fierrochase because wow,,, pure

It was unfair, really. Alex was tall. Not that tall, but taller than him. She was 5’11” on a good day, and he was only 5’6”. 5 inches wasn’t a lot, but when you were trying to kiss someone, it sorta was. 

He had been trying to kiss Alex on the cheek when she started giggling.  _ Giggling _ .

“What?” he asked, pulling away.

“Are you on your toes?” she asked, laughing.

“It’s not my fault you’re so tall!”

Alex slung her arm around his shoulder. “And it’s not my fault you’re so short,” she replied, bopping him on the nose. “Besides, it’s cute.”

Magnus blushed. “Let me live.”

“I can’t, we’re dead.” 

While Magnus was short, he was still the perfect height to elbow Alex right in her ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey dudes if u enjoyed the fic be sure to leave a comment and some kudos 
> 
> also to be fair on Magnus 5'6" isn't really short but it isn't exactly tall either,,, I'm 5'6" and i seem really tall cuz the person i'm dating is only 4'9" rip


End file.
